


The 141.

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 200 Years ago.Humanity suddenly developed superpowers called "Quirks". In all that excitement.Something from the dark began.It's Essentially COD:MW 4 But with quirks.





	The 141.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this due to a brain fart i had.May or may not make it a one shot.

Day 0, 2211, 06:30:12

Credenhill, England.

A (Certain) Green haired figure enters a warehouse.He is greeted by a Soldier with a Cap with the English flag on it.

The soldier speaks up."Alright.Head to the table and pick up a rifle."   
the other guy walks over to the table.He greets the handler and asks for the Gun that some "Friends" from the camp suggested.

"Great.Enter Station 1 and aim down your sights."

The targets pop up.and he starts gunning down each one while using the Red Dot sight provided by the gun.

The targets stop popping up for a moment.And the Soldier speaks up."Wait.Now.Shoot each target.While firing from the hip."

the Targets start popping up again. but Midoriya (Accidentally) uses the sight at the first target.The other guy cringes a bit. but lets him continue.

The targets stop popping up.And then a board of wood rises up.

"Bullets will pass through Thin.Weak.Materials.Like wood,Plaster,or Sheet Metal."

"Y-yes sir."

"Kid.None of that "Sir" stuff.Call me Gaz."

"Yes S- Uh.Gaz.?"

"Atta Boy Izuku.Alright.We're getting off track.Shoot the targets through the wood."

The targets popped up behind the board.Izuku could barely see the white upper bits of the targets.He shoots each target with a two bullet burst.

Once all targets were down.the board also went down.

"Now.i'm going to pop up a few targets a tad bit more quickly.I want you to shoot em all down as quick as you can.Got it?"

"Okay!"

And so.The targets popped up at a slightly quicker pace.But Izuku shot em all down quickly.once all of them were "Shot Enough" the targets stopped popping up.Izuku looked to Gaz.

"Enough shooting.Get back to the table and pick out a side arm."

Izuku slinged the Rifle over his arm.He walked back to the table.A pistol already waiting for him.He gives the person at the "Office" in front of him a small thank you and a smile.

"Alright pull out your Rifle."

Izuku does as he's told.

"Now pull out your Pistol.Remember.Switching to you Side arm is always faster than reloading.Using your knife is even _Faster _than switching to your pistol.__

__Gaz drops a melon.and tells Izuku to use his knife.The melon explodes leaving a mess of what was on the floor._ _

__Gaz sarcastically jokes "Nice.Your fruit killing skills are _remarkable _. Captain price wants to see you." he points at the door and Izuku internally fan boys.___ _

_____Oh my god! The Captain Price Wants to see **ME** the Leader of the 141! i feel like i don't deserve to be here though.that's what Kaachan always said.A Quirkless deku like me shouldn't even be alive.Mutter Mutter Mutter Mutter Mutt- ____ _ _ _

______"Kid.You _Deserve _To be here out of most of us.you're going to help us protect innocent lives.they may not allowed you to be a hero at that Pompous school you call UA. but they didn't see your potential kid.now enough pep talk.Get to the door before the old man starts acting up."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Izuku wipes away a tear and finally heads to the door.He takes a small look and says a small thank you in japanese.Gaz picks it up and says a small doitashimashite_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**(A/N. remember.They're in ENGLAND.Mkay? Chew my ass out if i got the translation wrong) ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****Izuku shakily grabs the door handle.Twists it.And steps into the light.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while reading the wiki so i didn't miss much.Please comment if you want to see more?


End file.
